Successful fertilization in mammals requires the union of the sperm and egg nuclei within the activated oocyte cytoplasm. Cytoskeletal assembly within the oocyte is required for sperm penetration, pronuclear decondensation and opposition as well as chromosome segregation during meiosis and mitosis.